Ep 670 (16 Nov 1990)
Synopsis Donald is in the diner, telling Bobby and Ailsa how sorry he is that Grant has gone when Karen comes rushing in. Haydn has cut his foot and needs help. Donald leaves, telling them to ring Michael at the Boat Shed. Sally and Pippa have just returned from Christmas shopping when the phone rings. It's Ailsa and it seems they've not got hold of Michael yet. Before going looking for Michael, Pippa asks Sally to sort through the box of Christmas decorations she has just taken out. Sally finds a bunch of cards from last year and opens one up. It's addressed to Tom, Pippa and Family. At the Surf Club, Donald is annoyed and wants to know how Haydn came to remove his footwear and cut his foot. He takes him to the hospital - at the very least he'll need a Tetanus injection. Pippa goes to the boat shed and tells Michael about Haydn's accident. The cards in the Christmas decoration box have upset Sally. She has put them away by the time Pippa gets back because decorations are dumb and for kids. Marilyn spots her in tears a while later but can't find out why she is so upset. Haydn's back from the hospital and has 6 stitches in his foot. Michael has another go at a "Summer Bay isn't so bad after all, is it?" conversation with him, only to be snapped at again. Over in Pippa's house, she tells him that it's a phase teenagers go through and that some day he and Haydn will be the best of friends. Michael says he hopes so - he could do with at least one relationship working out. Pippa looks decidedly uncomfortable. Bobby's looking forward to next Christmas when she'll have a child of her own to celebrate with. Sally is now sitting unhappily on her own in the diner. Marilyn convinces her to come home and help her bake a cake. With the cake in the oven, she decides to write her Christmas cards. She tells Sally a little about her life, how her parents died when she was little, how she was passed around between different people and that the only proper Christmas she'd ever had was one with Mrs Winston. Sally's in tears again and this time she opens up. She's heartbroken that Tom's gone and she feels she can't tell Pippa because it'll make her upset too. Now that Sally has opened up about why she's upset, Pippa tells her she doesn't have to act like a grown-up. Marilyn gets invited to Christmas dinner by Pippa and Sally. Haydn's laid up in the caravan. Karen had been to visit him earlier and now Blake comes. He sees through the reason for Blake's visit straight away - Karen had twisted his arm. The pair of them have another row and as a closing salvo, Haydn says he'll enjoy kissing Sophie during the play. Cast Main cast *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard Guest Cast *Brad - Justin Franks Writer - Mary Dagmar Davies Director - Michael Offer Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 669 (15 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 671 (19 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.